


Good girl

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Clarke Griffin, F/F, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Lexa (The 100), Useless Lesbian Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: It has been a while since Clarke and Lexa have....done anything because of their busy schedules. So when Lexa closes a big case and Clarke gets her new package in the mail, it's time to have some fun. Clarke's in a bottomy mood, and Lexa absolutely does not mind topping, and it's just...filth.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 307





	Good girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is [the dildo](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=33964) they're using in the strap if you want a visual. this is. the longest piece of thing i have ever written. my friend was like, hey can you write me clexa smut? and i agreed and asked what she wanted it to include and it was just "top lexa, big strap". soooo i don't know what happened, it wasn't supposed to be this long. i didn't think i was capable of writing anything this long, never mind it being smut. its just. so filthy. i have never written anything as filthy as this one. but hey, i think i did a good job because it got me seriously frustrated when i wrote it. and i really hope you guys like it.

“Clarke?” Lexa said as she walked into the apartment. It looked…empty, like Clarke wasn’t even here. The TV was off, the kitchen empty, the apartment was completely…silent. “Babe where are you?” She asked as she looked around, toeing off her shoes and shrugging off her coat. Lexa didn’t get a reply, so she hung up the coat by the door, making sure her shoes were out of the way before making her way further into their home. She didn’t think too much of it, maybe Clarke just had a long day at work and went to bed for a nap after getting back, or maybe she was in the shower.

What Lexa wasn’t expecting was to walk into their bedroom to a very naked Clarke laying on the bed on full display for her see. “ _Oh_ ,” Lexa’s eyes widened at the sight in front of her. “You’re naked.” She stated, not even blinking but telling herself she shouldn’t stare. “Very naked.” This time she pulled her eyes away, looking away from Clarke and around the room.

That received a small laugh from her wife, “You can look, you know?” Clarke told her lightly, “We’re married.” She reminded her. “And besides, I’m naked for you.”

“For me?” Lexa looked back at her, head tilted just slightly out of confusion.

“Who else?” Clarke rolled her eyes. “God, you’re such a useless lesbian.”

Lexa smiled back, clearly staring right now, doing her best to be subtle as she let her eyes roam over Clarke’s body. She was leaning against the headboard, propped up on a pile of pillows, and the duvet ruffled up under her body. Her hair was down, falling past her shoulders and framing her face, almost hiding the lustful look in those blue eyes. Her legs were parted, pulled up slightly at the knees, almost like she was waiting for Lexa to grab them and push them further apart. “So, what’s the occasion?” Lexa finally managed to speak, having recovered just slightly from the sight she walked in on.

“Well, it’s been a few days since we did anything. You’ve been working late ‘cause of that case.” Clarke started. “And you’re finally done with now, so I thought we’d celebrate.” Lexa was a lawyer, she had been working on this murder case the past week, and it really wasn’t looking good for her team. But the trial ended today with the killer behind bars so Clarke gathered it was a good enough reason to treat her wife a little. “And besides,” She spoke again once she saw the pleased look on Lexa’s face. “I kinda got a new package in the mail and I’m dying to try it out.”

Lexa’s eyes perked up at that, she wasn’t entirely sure what _package_ Clarke was talking about. From the context it was safe to assume it was a sex toy, but she didn’t give much detail into _what kind_ of toy it was. They had a pretty decent collection at this point, put away safely in a locked drawer so no one accidentally stumbled into it. Especially the kids, not their kids, their friends’ kids. They had a habit of snooping around looking for more _child friendly_ toys. “So, have you just been waiting for me?” Lexa finally asked, waiting for Clarke to tell her a little bit about her new delivery.

“Yes, since you told me you were headed home.” Clarke nodded. “Can you just fuck me already,” Clarke almost whined at her, she was growing a little impatient and Lexa was just standing her watching her, “As much as I love eye fucking, I had a different kind of fucking in mind.”

Lexa bit down on her lower lips, almost not hearing what Clarke just said as her eyes remained stuck on Clarke’s chest. She didn’t know why or even how they turned her into a fumbling mess even now. The first time Lexa had seen Clarke naked about five years ago, she actually had to sit down for a moment and take a deep breath, but now it still had that effect on her. Sure, it didn’t literally knock her off her feet but that was only because she was better at _handling_ it now, it did still take her breath away and she couldn’t get enough of Clarke’s boobs. “Someone’s impatient.” Lexa commented, her eyes moving lower, down the slope of her breasts and past her stomach to between her legs for only a second before looking back up at her wife’s face.

“Then do something about it.”

“Nope,” Lexa gave her a sly smile, Clarke could see the cogs in her head turning and working. “I’m gonna take my sweet time with you tonight.” She told her, unbuckling her belt before undoing her trousers and letting it fall to the floor.

Clarke had that playful look in her eyes, a glint of mischief almost as she looked down between Lexa’s legs, thinking about how the new toy she got in the mail would look between them; she was wearing those Hello Kitty boxers Clarke had gotten her half as a joke – they were cute and Clarke couldn’t help it, it was light pink with Hello Kitty faces all over it. “You think you can be patient that long hot stuff? I haven’t even shown you the toy yet.”

“I think I’ll be just fine.” Lexa matched her tone, unbuttoning her shirt, purposely taking her time and doing her best to not let the mention of the new toy get to her – she wanted to keep her cool, it was safe to assume Clarke was in a…bottomy mood tonight. She moved closer to the bed, stepping up with her knees and making her way closer to Clarke. “I’d be worrying about myself if I were you.” She sounded cocky, and Clarke usually loved it when she did. Lexa had had a good day, and she had every reason to be cocky, she won a near-impossible case and that confidence followed her back home – and into bed. “So,” Lexa started, her voice measured and calm as she crawled between Clarke’s legs before leaning down, chin going to rest on the spot right below Clarke’s belly button. Her hands came up to Clarke’s hips, going to hold them loosely. “How was your day?” She asked her, like it was just another conversation where the two of them were sitting on the couch after getting home from work.

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, it was a low noise, sending shivers through Lexa as she tried to remain calm and collected. “God, why are you like this?”

“Oh, you love me.” Lexa shrugged, bringing her face up slightly, kissing the soft skin she was resting on before moving up along Clarke’s stomach. “I missed you.” She said between kissed, reaching the base of Clarke’s sternum. “I’ve been getting home way too late,” She added, her tongue flat against Clarke’s skin, licking up along the sternum to her right boob. “Leaving before the sun’s even up.” Lexa pressed a kiss against her skin, falling silent as she sucked on the small spot she had just kissed. “And coming home when you’re already in bed.” She moved up to Clarke's nipple, Lexa loved how hard and stiff it got in her mouth. Licking circles around it, Lexa could hear the small gasp from Clarke, and couldn’t help but smile to herself at getting a reaction this quickly. She kept at it, nipping gently and tugging on the nipple, feeling it harden against her tongue. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in days.” Lexa spoke again, bringing her head up to look at Clarke. What she saw took her breath away, her eyes were dark with the pupils blown and Clarke already looked impatient. The sight of her looking at her like that, Clarke’s nipple stiff and sensitive right below her, it was enough for Lexa to start to feel a heat creeping up between her own legs.

“Less taking,” Clarke hushed her, her hand going to tangle into Lexa’s hair before pushing her head back down to her breast.

Lexa let Clarke guide her – actually it was more of a shove – back onto her boob without complaint and she let her mouth get back to work. Her left hand coming up from Clarke’s hip to her other boob to give it the attention and love it deserved.

Clarke let out a sigh that sounded almost like a moan, she wasn’t sure if Lexa’s hands were more talented or her mouth – they both had their merits. The other part of Lexa that was also most definitely talented was her hips, she was pretty talented with a strap-on and that was exactly what Clarke had gotten in the mail today. Well, it was just a dildo actually, they had more than a couple of harnesses this would work with. “There’s a box on the dresser.” Clarke managed to speak, she had actually completely forgotten about it until she felt Lexa’s hips start to grind against her as she continued to work on her breasts. “I think you’re going to like it.”

One last swirl of her tongue around Clarke’s nipple and Lexa looked up at her questioningly. “What’s in it?” She asked her with a quirked eyebrow.

“Go find out.”

Lexa let out a small sigh, reluctant that she was having to leave and get up from on top of Clarke. “You could’ve just kept it next to the bed.” She complained halfheartedly as she made her way to the dresser. There was only one box there, it was a plain brown cardboard box, with nothing on it but a label with their apartment address. The tape was broken but the box was still closed neatly, telling Lexa that Clarke had opened it. She didn’t wait too long, pulled the flaps open before taking out the packing peanuts to find the toy. It was in a clear blister pack, and her eyes widened as she brought it out of the box and looked at it. It was… _big_. It was bigger than any of their other ones and Lexa knew for a fact Clarke didn’t get it to be used on Lexa – she didn’t really like anything too big, nothing more than fingers actually, sometimes a dildo if she was feeling adventurous.

The packaging was also open, Clarke must have opened it and put it back, so Lexa flipped the plastic open and took it out. She held it in her hand, getting used to the girth and weight of it before finally turning around to look at Clarke, “Jesus Christ Clarke,” Lexa started, “Are you sure?”

“It’s big.” Clarke agreed.

“It’s…more than just a little big.” Lexa tried, looking back down at the piece of silicone in her hand. “Are…you sure?” She looked at Clarke with what almost looked like concern. It was a clear dildo, realistic details and a pair of balls which could be argued were too small to be realistic. Length-wise, it was pretty big not…huge, 7 inches insertable according to the packaging. But the girth is what got Lexa, about 6 inches in circumference and that was…quite a lot for something to be going inside another person.

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh softly at Lexa’s reaction. “Yeah, I mean, I’ve been meaning to…try something a little bigger than the usual.” Clarke’s usual – favorite – one was a 5 inch rainbow dildo, it wasn’t too girthy, a little over 4 inch in circumference, and that was the biggest one Lexa was willing to use on herself. They had a couple of bigger ones, not much girthier than the rainbow one though and Clarke had mentioned she wanted to try out something that would stretch her out a bit more.

Lexa couldn’t help but let her mind wander, images already coming up of how Clarke would look with this inside her. Her mouth felt dry as she formed more words, now completely on board with the idea of trying out this toy. “Did you get lube?” She finally asked. “I don’t think we have much left.”

“Yep,” Clarke nodded, pointing at the box. “There’s also a new O ring in there for your harness, this one’s not going to fit in the other one.”

Lexa nodded, retrieving the two objects from the box, noticing for the first time there was something else in there. She was still a little nervous as she walked back to the bed with them before setting them down next to Clarke. _Technically_ she shouldn’t be the one who was nervous, but this was…really big. “This is going to be fun,” She smirked at Clarke, handing her the bottle of lube. “Start getting warmed up, I’m gonna get the harness.” Lexa leaned down, pressing a lingering kiss to Clarke’s lips before speaking, “It’s going to take a while.” She whispered against her lips, finally moving away.

Clarke watched as Lexa walked away, circling to her side of the bed and unlocking the drawer to find her harness. She took the seal off the bottle, pressing the pump a couple of times for the lube to come out before working it on her fingers. She wanted Lexa to do this for her, that was the whole point of being naked and on display for her wife. But Clarke knew that Lexa liked to make her wait for it, wait until she was completely desperate before touching her because Clarke was so _needy_. She watched Lexa as she stripped out of her bra and underwear, her full attention on the harness. Clarke couldn’t quite explain it, there was something innately hot about watching Lexa undress and _get ready_ to fuck her. She worked her slick fingers on her pussy, lazily moving her fingers up and down the opening before just grazing it against her clit.

Lexa finished up with the harness, it took a minute to figure out how to change the O ring because yes, Clarke was right, the one on it would not fit the new dildo. Once it was on and Lexa was sure it was secure, she made her way back to the bed, walking slower than necessary and taking her sweet time. She pretended to not even notice Clarke laying there playing with herself, it took a lot of self control but Lexa managed to get the dildo and put it in the harness without paying any attention to her wife. God, she could hear her how wet Clarke was for her.

“So,” Lexa breathed out, “Where were we?” She gave Clarke a playful smile, pretending that she had completely forgotten about it.

“You were about to fuck me with that thing.” Clarke replied a little impatiently. It had been more than a couple of minutes since Lexa had come home but Clarke was the one touching herself and that _wasn’t fair_.

“No,” Lexa started, kneeling on the bed as she returned to her spot between Clarke’s legs. “I was going to warm you up before I fucked you with this thing.” One of her hands went on the toy hanging from between her legs, the other on Clarke’s wrist of the hand that was touching herself, stopping her.

“But I don’t wanna wait,” Clarke whined, her lips turned into a frown.

“Patient, Clarke.” Lexa told her, voice low and quiet but stern as she pushed her legs apart and lowered herself. “Do you know what I’m want to do to you tonight?” She asked her, voice measured and Clarke only shook her head, Lexa’s voice sending a shiver down her spine. “First, I’m going to go down you, very slowly, very gently.” She could smell Clarke from how close she was to her, she was wet, almost dripping with anticipation and there was almost a twitch when Lexa started to speak. “But you’re not going to come, I’m going to stop right before you do.” She could see Clarke swallow, breathing soft and shallow as she listened to Lexa. “Then, I’m going to finger you,” She continued, Lexa’s index fingers going up to Clarke’s pussy and running against the slick skin. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw Clarke shudder, hips already trying to buck into her hands for more contact. “Until you’re begging me to let you come,”

“Are you going to let me come?” Clarke asked her, voice uncertain, not knowing if she was _allowed_ to speak right now.

“Yes.” Lexa nodded, watching her own fingers circling around Clarke’s opening. “Once,” She added. “Then I’m going to finger you again, slowly this time,” Her eyes went up, locking into Clarke’s. And fuck, the look in those eyes, dark and clouded, pupils dilated, so so desperate. “Until I know you’re loose and ready to take this.” Clarke couldn’t help the whine that escaped her lips at that, the smallest, quietest one Lexa has heard. “Then I’m going to fuck you.” Lexa wasn’t entirely sure how her voice was so calm and measured when the words coming out of her mouth sounded like _that_. Maybe she was better at being a top that she thought. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy it, she _really_ did but most of the time she wasn’t in the mood for it. Lexa was more of a bottom, Clarke was more of a top – but they switched things around every now and then and Lexa enjoyed it when they did. “Soft and slow, or maybe hard and rough.” She shrugged casually, “I haven’t decided yet, maybe both.”

“Will you let me come?” Clarke asked her, lips slightly parted slightly.

“So many times.” Lexa answered, smiling up at her as her hand moved away from Clarke’s cunt and up along to her hips, before trailing the fingers up to her stomach. She moved herself up this time, face coming up right in front of Clarke’s as she looked at her lips. “You’re going to come again,” Lexa kissed Clarke, soft and quick, “And again,” Another kiss. “And again,” She kissed her again, longer and harder this time, “As many times as I want you to.” Clarke’s lips trembled, moving her head to kiss her girlfriend again. “Until you’re begging me to stop.” Lexa said against her lips. Her nose nudged against Clarke’s trailing up along it before she placed a kiss to her forehead, “How does that sound, love?”

Clarke’s eyes fluttered shut, she didn’t know how Lexa’s voice could go from so filthy and arousing to soft and pure in less than a second. It gave her whiplash. “So good,” She choked out, finally opening her eyes a second later, only to find Lexa had already moved away again. “Come back and kiss me.” Clarke complained. “I want your lips on me.”

That received a grin from Lexa, her hands on both of Clarke’s knees as she pushed them slightly apart before settling to lay down between them. “And you’ll get them.” She told her wife, placing a string of small kisses along the inside of Clarke’s thighs, “Maybe some tongue too if you’re good.”

Clarke closed her eyes, leaning her head back as she felt the first swipe of Lexa’s tongue on her wet pussy. Nothing could’ve prepared her for it, nothing ever prepares her for that first contact. She let out a small groan, doing her best to relax as Lexa’s mouth went to work. Lexa was…exceptionally good at this, it was always just the right pressure, just the right movement, just the right pattern. Clarke could feel Lexa’s tongue along the sides of her entrance, which only made her want more, it was so close, just a little bit to the side and her tongue would be exactly where Clarke needed it. “Lexa please,” Clarke tried, wanting more of her, needing more contact.

Her wife was happy to oblige, her tongue lapping at her wetness along her labia. She would never get tired of this, she would never get tired of how Clarke tasted, how Clarke moved under mouth, how she sounded, how her body twitched and shuddered. Her tongue dipped inside, only for a moment before it moved further up. The frustrated groan she got from Clarke at that made Lexa smile against her, wanting to get as many noises out of her as possible. Her teeth grazed against Clarke’s clit and she wasn’t sure what kind of noise that would get from Clarke but that small yelp wasn’t it. She was so ready for her, so sensitive. So Lexa gave her what she wanted, let her mouth and her tongue swirl and lick and do all the things she knew would drive Clarke to the edge.

“No!” Clarke cried out as Lexa abruptly pulled her mouth away from her. “Please don’t stop I’m so close.” She gasped out, her voice shaking and uneven and eyes looking at Lexa with desperation. “Lexa please.” She tried again, breathing a little rapid as she tried to catch her breath. “I just need a little more.”

“Shh,” Lexa shushed her, kissing up along Clarke’s body, from her hips to her stomach to her chest and neck before finally reaching her lips. “I told you,” She kissed her, it was soft and slow on Lexa’s part but Clarke deepened it, pressing against Lexa with force and want, she could taste herself and it just made Clarke want more of Lexa.

“Please,” Clarke said into the kiss, “I need more, I need to come.”

“And you will.” Lexa replied calmly, it was a miracle her voice was this steady when there was a flood between her legs just from having gone down on Clarke. “I want you to calm down a little before I shove my fingers inside you,” Her voice sounded rougher this time, dripping with primal intent to just fuck her wife senseless. Lexa was getting a little impatient too, the weight between her legs made her just want to stop playing around and shove it inside Clarke already. She was regretting her little plan. “Kiss me,” Lexa told her, “Show me how much you want me to fuck you.”

And Clarke did, Clarke lunged at Lexa with so much force, it knocked the air out of her lungs. Lexa kissed back with just as much passion. She let her hands roam over Clarke’s body, her chest and her stomach and her arms. Clarke’s arms went to Lexa’s back as she continued to kiss her, moaning a little when she felt her wife slip her tongue into her mouth, her own taste still lingering on Lexa. But Clarke didn’t have time to react or respond to it because she could feel Lexa’s fingers moving between her folds, wanting to go inside. Clarke did her best to control her breathing, legs parting almost on their own to give Lexa more access to her.

“Lex-” It came out as a strangled groan, half of it getting caught in her throat as she felt Lexa push two fingers inside her. “More Lexa please,” She begged, she was so wet and so loose and all Clarke wanted was to be filled.

“You’ll get more as soon as you come, Clarke.” Lexa said to her, her own voice starting to crack at the sight of the blonde underneath her. She kissed her neck, sucking on the delicate skin as her fingers pumped inside Clarke. She could hear the grunts and the moans with every little movement and Lexa had no intention of stopping until Clarke was coming on her fingers. Lexa bit against the skin gently, slowly increasing pressure, she wanted to leave a mark on her. Clarke’s breathing was shallow and rapid, Lexa could see her getting closer to the edge with every thrust of her fingers and Lexa only increased her pace and pressure.

“Thank you, thank you,” Clarke couldn’t help but repeat like a broken record. She was so close and she just wanted to finish, Lexa’s fingers curled inside just right as they slid in and out. “Just a little bit more Lexa please.”

And she did, her fingers rubbing against the spongey spot inside Clarke – as close to the g-spot as Lexa could get, actually Lexa was pretty sure she had found Clarke’s g-spot. She stepped it up a little further, the palm of her hand falling flat against Clarke’s clit. That received a small scream from Clarke, it was too much all that once, but Lexa’s didn’t let off, she kept at it, her palm and fingers working in unison to pull Clarke to the edge and over it. It wasn’t long after that, not long till she felt Clarke’s walls squeezing around her fingers. She screamed out her name, back arching off the bed as Lexa’s free hand went to her hip to hold her down. She let Clarke ride it out, her fingers still not stopping until Clarke begged her to pull out.

“Do you want a little break?” Lexa asked knowingly, eyes soft and caring as she watched Clarke finally open her eyes.

“Can I?” Clarke asked in response, her vision a little hazy and chest still heaving as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

Lexa nodded, her wet fingers trailing up Clarke’s body, she could feel the goosebumps it left in its path. She reached her jaw, then her lips and Clarke automatically parted them to take Lexa’s fingers in her mouth. She started sucking on them, tasting herself, licking herself clean from Lexa’s fingers. Lexa didn’t give her much of a warning before her free hand went back to Clarke’s cunt, this time pushing three inside her. She took it easily but the sudden sensation caused her to almost gag on the fingers in her mouth.

“You said I get a br-,”

Lexa shoved her fingers back in her mouth before Clarke could finish the sentence. “This is your break.” She told her. “I’m not moving my fingers inside you.” Lexa explained, “I’m just…keeping you open.” Clarke looked beautiful with her fingers in her mouth, eyes glassy and wet from almost choking a second ago. “Now suck my fingers clean while I hold you open then I’m fucking you with the strap.”

Clarke nodded, a hand coming up to wrap around Lexa’s wrist so she could do just that. Her eyes locked into Lexa’s, watching her, being good for her, doing her best to tell her that she was going to be so good for her if Lexa just fucked her like she wanted. “God,” Clarke gasped out, Lexa’s fingers still inside her mouth, gagging on them suddenly as Lexa pushed them deeper into her mouth.

“Good girl,” Lexa smiled at her, finally retracting her fingers from her mouth, “You’re so good for me baby.”

Clarke couldn’t help but let out a whine at that, Lexa telling her she was being good, her fingers still deep inside her stretching her open, god it was enough to make her come again.

“Are you ready?” Lexa asked her, moving herself lower along Clarke’s body, her fingers still unmoving inside her. Clarke nodded eagerly, muttering a small yes. “Are you ready for my strap Clarke?”

“I am.” She replied instantly, she wanted it so bad she was aching with desire. “I’m ready.”

“I think you are too.” Lexa was kind of getting to the edge herself, just from watching Clarke like this. She was a mess for her; there was spit on the side of her mouth from sucking on her fingers, eyes glassy and almost teary, legs spread open, she was so desperate for her, she wanted her. The cry that came out of Clarke when Lexa pulled her fingers out sent another gush wetness to her own cunt and she had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself quiet. “Lube up Clarke, get it ready for you.”

“Don’t need it,” Clarke said in a rush, she didn’t want to waste anymore time. She felt empty right now, Lexa had stretched her open and suddenly that feeling was gone and Clarke just wanted to be filled again, stretched further.

“I know you’re wet,” Lexa told her slowly, “But this thing isn’t.” Lexa nodded to the piece of silicone between her legs. “Trust me, you need lube.” Clarke let out a frustrated grown at that, Lexa doing her best to hide the smile that was threatening to escape at how annoyed her wife looked.

She got up reluctantly, back coming off the bed, her body feeling heavy and almost like she didn’t have much control over it. Clarke looked up at Lexa, locking eyes with the woman standing on her knees between her legs and squirted out a couple of pumps of lube onto her hand. She licked her lips, eyes not moving as she worked it onto the shaft. It really was big, bigger than she originally thought it was, and Clarke only realized that when she had her hand around it. Okay, she did take it out of the packaging to clean the dildo; she didn’t want Lexa to have to waste time with that. The look in Lexa’s eyes almost made her nervous now, her eyes were dark and there was a glint of something there that Clarke wasn’t accustomed to seeing. She didn’t quite have the words to explain it, but it told her that it was going to be one hell of a night. But god, wrapping her hand around it now, lubing it up, the thought of that inside her was…a little intimidating. She was excited though, but still intimidated.

“You look a little worried baby,” Lexa commented, her eyes wandering down to the silicone protruding from her, watching as Clarke’s hand move along it, covering it in the slick, white substance. “Think it’s too big for you?” She could feel the deep dull aching settling into the pit of her own stomach, just watching Clarke touching her right now, the look in her eyes, the swollen lips…god it was all too much.

“Maybe,” Clarke answered, a little uncertain, her hand wandering away from the dildo and fingers grazing over Lexa’s hips. “I don’t know if it’ll…fit.” She chewed on her bottom lip, taking in a shaky breath.

Lexa only smirked at her, Clarke looked a little nervous – rightfully so, Lexa was nervous when she saw the new dildo. But she knew Clarke wasn’t pulling out or wanting to stop, she would say it straight up if that was the case. “It will.” Lexa stated simply, her hand going up to Clarke’s shoulder and gently easing her back onto the bed to lay down. She lowered herself on top of her, kissing her softly, lips soft and gentle against Clarke’s, a little reluctant as she pulled away. “I’ll make it fit, don’t you worry about a thing babygirl.” Her lips still lingered against Clarke’s skin, trailing to her jaw, neck, and slowly down her body, Lexa reveling in all the little shivers and soft gasps she received.

“Don’t stop unless I safeword okay?” Clarke squeezed her eyes shut once Lexa nodded, head against the pillow as she felt Lexa’s lips move across her body, finally stopping once she reached the top of her pubic bone. Her breathing was shallow, a little uncertain, and it was like a jolt of electricity when Lexa’s index finger grazed against Clarke’s clit. Her hips bucked up immediately, wanting more, impatient, needy, desperate – it had been _too long_ since Lexa touched her. “More baby, please.” She practically begged, not opening her eyes. Lexa’s hands went onto Clarke’s knees, pushing them apart and spreading her open before holding her down by the hips. Her grip was gentle, now anyways, just steadying Clarke for the moment.

“Relax baby.” Lexa breathed out, thumbs gently rubbing circles on her hips to ease her nerves. She watched her for a moment, naked and spread out for her, god she was beautiful, Lexa loved seeing her like this, at her mercy. There was a shin of sweat covering her chest already, but her breathing was starting to even out again and Lexa needed a moment to just take in the sight. “Are you ready?” She waited for Clarke to nod before one of her hands went to align the dildo to Clarke’s entrance. She rubbed it against her pussy, slick and wet, Clarke’s breathing hitching once again. Lexa teased her for a second, the tip of her cock pushing at the entrance but not quite going inside. She loved watching Clarke trying to get more contact, trying to get more of it inside her but Lexa’s hold on her hips kept her in place.

Clarke let out a small whine, sounding half like a cry at Lexa teasing her even now. “I want more.” She told her, looking up at Lexa with glassy, desperate eyes.

“Be nice.”

“Please.” Clarke said, immediately correcting herself. “Please I need more.”

Lexa didn’t respond, didn’t say anything but obliged – how could she not when Clarke looked so pretty begging her. She moved her hips a little more, pushing inside slowly, watching as the head of the cock finally disappeared inside Clarke. Lexa watched Clarke only bite down on her lip, not making a noise, waiting as Lexa slowly pushed further inside her.

She was quiet at first, taking in the first inch, then the second like the good girl she was. But then there was a whine, jaws clenching as she felt Lexa stretching her. It really was wider than she was expecting it to be. “Oh god,” She gasped out, her heart pounding, left hand going to Lexa’s thighs. She wasn’t even completely inside her yet, not even halfway actually but it was just _so thick_. It was easier at first, her opening easily taking it, but the further inside it went, the bigger it felt, the wider it felt and Clarke didn’t think she could take it all. “It’s so big.” Clarke breathed out, her chest heaving, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Lexa kept going. “Lexa I can’t.” She pleaded, pushing at her thigh to keep her from going further into her. “I can’t take it all, it’s too big.”

“You can.” Lexa told her sternly, the fingers on Clarke’s hips digging into her flesh. Her free hand went to Clarke’s on her thigh, stopping her from pushing her away. “You haven’t even taken half, I didn’t get you warmed up for this.” Clarke swallowed at Lexa’s tone, nodding immediately. “Spread your legs wider,” She told her, Clarke doing as asked, pushing her legs apart as far as possible for Lexa. “You’re going to take it all,” Lexa stated, “It might hurt a little, but I know you can.”

Clarke breathing was shallow, mouth dry as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt so full already, stretched out to her limits was what it felt like. Clarke watched as Lexa reached out and picked up the bottle of lube, squeezing the pump onto the part of the shaft that was still waiting to be inside Clarke. Another pump went on a little higher, on Clarke’s swollen clit and she couldn’t help but let out a groan at the new sensation, she was desperate for Lexa to touch her there. “Oh god,” Clarke swallowed a gasp as she felt Lexa’s fingers on her, circling around her entrance against the dildo, spreading the lube on a little more.

“Relax,” Lexa told her again, “It’ll go easier if you’re relaxed, you know that.” Clarke nodded at her in agreement, Lexa watching her for a moment before slowly moving her hips again, pushing inside of Clarke. She could feel Clarke’s hand on her thigh, gripping hard and almost trying to push her away again or at least stop her. “Don’t fight it,” Lexa’s tone was almost threatening, “Be a good girl.” Clarke hadn’t given her safeword, there was no need to stop yet, she could keep going, she could keep pushing till Clarke couldn’t take it anymore.

Clarke tried to do as Lexa asked, eyes shut as her grip on Lexa’s thigh loosened and she let Lexa keep going. It wasn’t even fully in her yet, and it already felt too much, Clarke wasn’t quite sure how she was going to handle it when Lexa actually _fucked her_ with it. She couldn’t help the whines that escaped her lips as she felt more of Lexa’s strap inside her, pushing her apart, stretching her open more and more, every time Clarke thought that was all of it, there was just more. Her lips were parted, a little bit of spit drooling from the corner of her mouth when she realized Lexa was finally completely inside her. She had completely given in, blacked out for a minute. Lexa was slow and gentle and took her sweet time to get all of it inside Clarke. And god, what was Clarke thinking when she bought this, it was…a lot of work to get inside, any less warm up, and this would hurt – in a bad way. “Lexa it hurts, it’s too big.”

Lexa only smirked at her, “You bought it not me,” She told her, “And I’m not stopping until I know I have to.” She reminded her, a subtle reminder that Clarke could drop her safeword whenever she wanted to if it was uncomfortable for her. “You’re trembling.” Lexa noted.

“It’s…” Clarke started, unable to finish her sentence without needed to catch her breath, Lexa still buried deep inside her cunt. “A lot.” She added, “I’m not used to it.”

Lexa could see how open she was, how much the dildo was stretching her and just the sight of her pussy stretched out made Lexa want to pull out just to slam back into her. But she wanted to start it off slow, so she started to move, pulling out only about halfway before sliding right back into her wife. There was a grunt the moment it went back inside her and Lexa did it again, and again, and again before pushing into her with a little more force this time. That received more than a grunt, somewhere between a whine and a cry and Lexa kept at that. Letting Clarke get used to the new pace, listening to all the sounded that came out of her, the twitches in her muscle every time Lexa was completely inside her.

“Oh god please don’t stop.” Clarke told her between thrusts, Lexa was still being a little conservative with the force of it, Clarke knew she was just building it up.

“Does it still hurt Clarke?” Lexa asked her knowingly, her hips falling to a rhythm as she waited for Clarke’s response.

“Yes,” It came out as a whine, the word just barely understandable, “But it’s so good.”

Lexa pulled out more this time, until just the head was inside Clarke. She didn’t give her a warning before slamming into her and the cry she got from Clarke made Lexa almost come right there on the spot. She kept going, her pace faster this time, harder and longer thrusts, pulling out almost completely before slamming into her.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Clarke couldn’t keep quiet, obscenities escaping her lips with every thrust of Lexa’s hips. It was hard and it was fast and it was rough and it was more than Clarke thought she could handle. “So big.” She gasped out, her body was moving now with Lexa’s thrusts, the headboard thumping against the wall as Lexa kept going. “You’re stretching me out fuck, I can’t take it it’s too much.” Tears stung the back of her eyes, it was all too much; it was too much sensation, it was too big, Lexa’s hands holding her down to the bed, her fingers digging into her hips that would most definitely leave a bruise the next morning, god Clarke was getting so close.

“Are you crying babygirl?” Lexa asked with a smug look on her face, watching the small tears escape Clarke’s eyes. “Do you want me to stop-”

“No!” It came immediately. “Please don’t stop.” Clarke told her desperately, it didn’t seem like Lexa had any intention of stopping, “Hurts so good.”

Lexa looked pleased, waiting for Clarke to come, wanting to kiss those swollen lips again, brush away those tears and hold her close, tell her how good she’d been for her tonight. “I’m gonna make you come so hard baby.” Lexa told her, “Are you close?”

“So close.” Clarke replied, her eyes flooded with tears from the over stimulation. She just wanted to finish now, she wanted to come and be done for the night. “Please let me come.”

Lexa didn’t reply, only leaned down and kissed her lips. It was short and left Clarke wanting more, whining as Lexa pulled away. “I’ll be nice.” She told her, not give her much of a warning before one of her hands went to Clarke’s clit. The thumb brushing against it making Clarke practically scream out – she was very sensitive, the smallest touch could drive her over the edge. She was leaned over on top of Clarke now, pressing her mouth to her neck, wanting to leave another mark as her thumb ghosted over Clarke’s clit, unsure of how much she wanted to give her right now. The thrusts didn’t stop, Lexa pounding into her with more force now, the gasps and moans and cries more clear to Lexa now due to how close she was to her.

Then she touched her, her thumb easily gliding over Clarke’s clit because of the slickness that was both her and the lube. Lexa felt Clarke shudder against her, her arms coming up around Lexa’s back, wanting more of her, wanting her closer. The blunt nails dug into her back, Clarke edging closer and closer with each thrust of Lexa’s hips, each swirl of her thumb. Her breaths came out in short pants, head leaned back as she felt the climax building within her, threatening to come lose.

It didn’t take much longer for her, back arching off the bed, nails digging into Lexa’s back breaking skin as she let out what was half a scream, half a cry, clinging onto Lexa as if her life depended on it. Clarke rode it out, rubbing her clit against Lexa’s thumb, letting her thrust inside her harder than she had been all night. “Thank you thank you thank you,” She couldn’t stop, she couldn’t shut herself up once she was all cried out. But the tears hadn’t stopped, they were still rolling down her cheeks as Lexa dragged the orgasm out.

Another choked out _Lexa_ and Clarke finally fell to the bed, chest heaving as Lexa pulled out of her. Lexa’s lips were on Clarke’s jaws, giving her hips a rest before wanting to go again, she did say she was going to make Clarke come over and over again. “You look so beautiful when you come for me, when you scream my name.”

Clarke had a blissful smile on her face, tired out, sore, unable to move. Lexa’s little compliment never failed to make her blush, but that was easy to hide now considering how her face was completely flushed as was her upper chest. “No more.” Clarke finally spoke, her voice shaky and uncertain. “I can’t take anymore tonight. It’s _really_ fucking big.” She added. Lexa was about to take that as a challenge, they weren’t stopping until Clarke dropped their safeword, and Lexa wanted to push her to that point – well, that is what Clarke had asked for. “Okay Google?”

Lexa’s head came up at that to look at Clarke, that was their safe word, they weren’t entirely sure how they settled on that but it worked. “Yep,” Lexa nodded at her, kissing her softly on the lips as her hands went to the side of the harness to unclip it. “You’re so good for me.” Lexa told her, one hand on Clarke’s cheek, thumb brushing away the tear stain as the other undid the harness and dropped it to the floor. “You’re such a good girl.” The other hand came up as well, cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead. “You did so good,”

“I wanna be good.” Clarke replied, “For you.”

Lexa smiled at her, she knew what Clarke needed after something as intense as this one. She needed to be praised, kissed, held, told that she loved her and how good she was. “And you are.” She told her, kissing her again before laying down on top of her. “So good.” Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair, her body still trembling as she worked on bringing her down from that high. “Come on,” Lexa moved slightly, next to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her, bringing her close. “I love you so much.” She told her as Clarke pressed her face against Lexa’s chest, closing her eyes. “You looked so pretty with the strap stretching you, how did it feel?”

“So good.” Clarke replied, voice muffled by Lexa, doing her best to keep herself awake at this point. “It hurt so good.” She added. “I’m so sore.” Clarke sighed this time, “You are way too good at this.”

“I wanna make you feel good, you deserve it babygirl.” Lexa couldn’t help but smile, kissing her hair. “You sound sleepy, let’s get you cleaned up.” She told her, “You have cum and lube everywhere.”

“Mmm-mm,” Clarke shook her head. “Too tired. Too sore.” She answered. “You do it for me.”

There were wet wipes in the nightstand for nights like this one, where one of them felt too worn out to actually get to the bathroom to rinse the stickiness of the cum or lube off, or the sweat. So Lexa turned in her spot, reaching next to her to open the drawer and retrieve the pack of wet wipes. Clarke whined as she sat up, disapproving of the loss of contact and frowned at her wife. “I won’t be long,” Lexa rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless as she opened it and pulled out two wipes before moving between Clarke’s legs. She wiped away the lube from her hips, then the part of her ass that Lexa slammed against, and then very gently wiped off the cum and lube from Clarke’s pussy. She did her best to not cause too much stimulation, gentle fingers and light touches, clean enough to get her through to the morning.

Lexa discarded them on the nightstand for now, she’d get rid of them later. Then she moved up next to Clarke, studying her face for a second before wiping the corners of her mouth and cleaning away the spit. Then her cheeks for those tear stains that made Lexa’s heart pound, “You look so pretty when you’re crying and begging for me.” She told her as she looked into her eyes, “I love knowing how desperate you are and how badly you want me.”

Clarke didn’t have it in her to speak, and she only let out a small whine to let Lexa know she wanted her now, wanted her laying back in bed with her and holding her close.

Lexa was happy to do just that, putting the wipes away when she was satisfied with herself before laying back down, her arms went around Clarke, pulling her close to her. She kissed the top of her head, whispering sweet nothings to her, telling her how well she did tonight, how much Lexa loved her.

“Was I good for you?” Clarke asked her again, maybe she just liked to hear Lexa say it.

“So good,” Lexa told her yet again. “You’re such a good girl for me Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked that and it made you feel Some Sort Of Way. let me know what you thought. it was really fun writing it actually, and it makes me want to write more smut now that's like....actually explicit like this one and lowkey kinky.


End file.
